


If you need me, I’ll be there

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang 2018 [19]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, First Meetings, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Pre-Slash, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony gets an unexpected, but expected, visitor.





	If you need me, I’ll be there

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [14 Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942921) by [gilestel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilestel/pseuds/gilestel). 



> **Code Name:** Shellhead ~ (Round 2)

“Mr Stark, you have a visitor. Should I send him up?” The voice of his receptionist shocks him out of his concentration. Tony looks away from his work to the phone sitting in the corner of his desk.

“Sure, go ahead” he responds offhandedly. He opens up he planner on the projection in front on him, checking to see if he has forgotten any appointments. He was pretty sure he did not have anything booked for this afternoon.

The planner was clear. He was right, he had not forgotten anyone. He wondered who it could be. The receptionist sounded a little star-struck and he hoped it was not some self-entitled big shot aiming to make big with some STARK endorsement.

Soon there was a knock at his office door. “Come in” he calls, waving away his work.

A tall muscular blonde strides into the room. Tony is struck by the power the man holds are he walks. His ridged posture screams of time spent in the military.

The man stops before his desk and crosses his arms over his chest in what seemed to be more of a defensive gesture then any sort of anger. Which was somewhat relieving.

It struck him then, a sense of recognition from the old photos his mother had around home. “You’re-” he starts but is cut off.

“Captain America, Yes”

Tony takes a moment to look at him. He looks exactly like he walked out of an old photo but in full colour. ‘Colour is a really good look on him’ he thinks to himself.

“Y’know, Mum’s been wondering why you haven’t visited yet” he says gently.

The reaction from Steve is immediate and he feels sorry for the man. Steve looks sharply out the window, jaw clenching. After a few moments his gaze drops to the floor defeated. “I wanted to” Steve whispers sadly.

“I can’t imagine that any of this would be easy for you” he says. He was always looking to the future, wondering what it would hold. Looking for ways to safeguard it, make it better. There are countless times he wished he could get the chance to actually look into the future, to see if what he is working for is making a difference. But never like this. He would not want to see the future, to see his effort’s fruition, at the cost of losing everything. It was too high a price.

“Almost everyone I ever knew are dead.” Steve says matter of fact. It comes off sounding rather distant, like he was talking about someone else. “And I… I didn’t- Everything I ever knew is different, I guess I was trying to hold on to what I remember”

Tony feels his heart break for him, for how lost he must feel in this new world. “If you ever- I am assuming you want to see my mother at some point?” at Steve’s nod he continues, “If you want, I could go with you. I mean, if- if it would help”

Steve smiles at him weakly, “Thank you. I don’t …” He tails off, looking to his feet again. “I saw the files… They said you were her son, and I had hoped that-“

“That I would help ease your reunion? Gladly” Tony says, standing up from behind his desk. “Now, how about we go and discuss this more over lunch? What do you say? My treat”

“Sounds great” Steve said with a smile.

“Great! I’ll tell you all about the Captain America stuff I got for my birthdays thanks to Mum” Tony commits the laugh that earns him to memory.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Badge made by Cap-Iron Man mods. Please, do not distribute.


End file.
